


Smut

by hornyfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyfairy/pseuds/hornyfairy
Kudos: 12





	1. #1

I just couldn’t believe my eyes and what I’d hooked tonight! He closed the door behind him. I stood there, anxious waiting for his command. My body froze automatically as if awaiting to be instructed by a commanding voice. 

He turned around and put his palms on my shoulder. “They’re so tense,” he whispered in my right ear. I felt a sudden squirm and my ear got wet as he nibbled on it. My body wriggled uncontrollably. He found my first kryptonite. He massaged my shoulders and said “Relax. I’ll make sure to make this worth your time and your world will change after tonight.” 

My legs felt like they just turned into spaghetti. My shoulders relaxed and he said “That’s my boy.” He massaged them a bit and suddenly I felt a hard push. I fell face first on his bed. He pressed his entire body weight on my back and he started to kiss the back of my neck. My body squirmed, wriggled, became heaty but it was controllable. I was not the one controlling it. His entire body weight managed to suppress my involuntary convulsion. 

He kept on kissing my neck and I could feel his right hand swooping under my shirt. His hand went straight to my chest. He squeezed it softly and then hard. He repeated this for a while and I let out a soft moan, feeling the warmth of his hand and the pleasurable pain of his grip. 

His dick began to erect. Our pants were the only thing that separated the skin of his dick from my bubbly ass. I could tell that it was huge and thick as he rubbed it against my clothed butt. He turned me around, roughly. I faced him, his eyes told me a story of yearning, longing to fuck a precious hole. I gasped a little, surprised by the sudden turn but before I could say anything else, he kissed me. 

Our tongues met in full ecstasy. His whole mouth felt wet. His tongue was as muscular as his biceps. I couldn’t help myself. I just had to grab his biceps, feel the hard muscles as he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. My hands went to his chest. I cupped it to feel the amount of firmness. I could tell he went to the gym a lot to get this shape. It was a sin if I didn’t pinch his nipples, so I did and he stopped kissing me to let out a hard moan. He liked it. “Fuck!” I could hear that he was enjoying having his nipples pinched. I increased the force of my pinch and his body started to wriggle. 

He couldn’t help himself to feel this pleasurable pain. As I was pinching his nipple, he rubbed his dick against mine. By this time my dick was already fully erected from watching his sweet handsome face and my briefs began to wet from the precum. It just felt amazing to have this power, to make a man convulse, controlling his pleasure and pain. He pushed himself away from me. His hands crept under my shirt, revealing my brown, toned body. I could feel his calloused palms on my abs. He worked his hands to my nipples and started to pinch them. I let out a half grunt half moan. It excited him. He smiled as he found my second kryptonite. 

He couldn’t resist any longer so he proceeded to take off my shirt and began to suck my nipples. The suction felt steady as if he knew his rhythm. I thought to myself, “Fuck, his tongue is so good. He’s got rhythm. I can’t wait to feel him inside me.” He proceeded to suck my other nipple and before I knew it he bit it. “Ahh” I let out softly. I have to keep up with him. I couldn’t just let him control my body. I had to make my move quickly. I held his head and pushed it away from my chest. 

I held his shoulders and pushed him into the bed. He was under me now. “You stay put while I make some magic with my tongue.” I was so horny, I just wanted to choke on his huge dick. I’d always hated belts as they slow down the entire process. I just snatched down his pants together with his briefs down to his knees. His dick swung up and made a pat sound as it landed on his hard abs. I grabbed it, this was mine. I could feel the girth of his dick. They were so girthy that I could feel maybe two or three protruding against my palm. I didn’t know if this could fit my mouth. I was always messy when it comes to oral. I just couldn’t wait any longer. 

My mouth swoop in to feel the whole flesh inside my mouth. I could feel the bed sheet move, he was gripping it out of pleasure. My head went up and down, slowly at first then quickly. I pushed my head further to feel his hard dick at the back of my throat. I gagged but I held it in as my glands started to produce more saliva. Natural lubricant. My hole began to twitch as I imagine having his dick inside of me. If it felt this good in my mouth, I couldn’t wait to have it in me. As I was ramming my head up and down, he held the back of my head and pushed even further. I gagged and made a choking sound. He was rough, good. In this house vanilla isn’t allowed. He wanted to take over the control so he started to push his pelvis up and down while he held my head in a constant position. 

“I’m gonna-, ooh fuck, shit, fuck, your mouth is so warm. I’m gonna cum!” He shouted as his final moment began to climax. My throat was flooded with his semen, his body wriggled and convulsed. His pelvis relaxed and he let go of my head. “Your mouth is magical.” He complimented God’s second greatest gift. “Don’t worry, I can go on another round, just give me five minutes. Now let me have a taste of that cum in your mouth. Don’t be so selfish.”


	2. # 2

Cum was dripping from the inside of my mouth to my lower lip. He quickly scooped it up with his strong tongue and kissed me. This time the kiss was different. It felt wetter than usual. "So this is how it feels like to kiss with cum in the mouth", I thought to myself. He sucked everything in and said "Open your mouth, baby." I complied and he offered me the first libation of the night. Slowly, the thick liquid dripped from his mouth into mine. "That's it, that's a good boy. Don't waste any of it. Now swallow it. Yes, how does that taste like?" He asked. "Tastes like pure lust." He got up and grabbed my hand. "Come here." I didn't know what he was about to do but that was part of the fun, right? Just blindly obeying his every command, no matter how confused I was. We got up and he continued kissing me, sucking my tongue and nibbling on it. I let out an intermittent moan as he grabbed my bubbly ass and squeezed it. "Whose bubbly ass is this?" he questioned. "Yours," I whispered into his ears. "That's what I wanna hear." His grip was firm and soft, I couldn't help but react to it. I pushed my pelvis into his body, feeling his erected dick. Man, it's so hard I wanna feel it again in my mouth. 

"Do you trust me?"  
Dazed from the grip, I couldn't understand what he meant. "What?"  
"I said do you trust me?"  
"I-I do."  
"Okay, I'm gonna lift you upside down okay?"  
"O-okay."

He lifted me upside down. My view now was his huge dick. His arms were hugging my back very firmly, careful not to drop me. I didn't know what was going on but I just have to put my full trust in him in this dark, sinful, intimate room. "Suck my dick, baby." I quickly complied. My senses were sharp and my throat was relaxed. I could take this huge dick alone in my mouth without gagging one second. The angle was different this time. It was easier to swallow his dick than before. I pressed my head forward for five seconds as I heard his moan. "Oh, shit your throat is fucking amazing." As I was deepthroating him, I could feel something wriggling through my hole. Without a pause, I pushed my head out and let out a hard moan. "Aahhh, yes eat my ass, please." He continued to lick my hole up and down and before I know it he rubbed his stubble around my cheek. "Fuck, that feels good!" I let it out quickly. "Yeah, you like that? Now, put my dick back in your mouth." We stayed like this for a good three minutes until he couldn't wait any longer. 

He threw me on the bed. My head was still facing his dick.  
"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, okay?"  
"O-okay."  
"That's a good buy. Now let me feel that throat."

He was fucking my mouth like there was no tomorrow. My gag reflex didn't react. It was like my throat had been sculpted specifically to take his amazing dick. His pelvis was thrusting in and out of my mouth. My face was covered with saliva and precum. He proceeded to wet his finger and pushed it in my hole. It wasn't a success. "Oh, someone is really tight, huh?" he commented. "Let me do this very slowly so that you won't get hurt too much." I could feel his finger swirling around my hole as the pressure built up. 

"Aahhh."  
"Oh yeah, it's in. That feels so warm. I like it."  
"It's yours. Please use it."  
"I wonder if it can fit two fingers."  
"Yes, please."

Slowly, he put in one more finger, then another, then another. "Is that painful?" "No, please keep going." He spat on his fingers and continued to ram them in my hole. "Fuck, that feels good. I-I can't wait anymore. Please, I want your dick inside me." Maybe he knew that I hadn't been used by anyone for three months. It felt like losing my virginity all over again. "Your wish is also my command." He got up and laid me on my back. We were facing each other now as he kissed my lips, then my neck. He went further down. "Wait, w-, no, wait, don't go th-" Before I could finish my sentence, he found my third and ultimate kryptonite, my waist. He slowly kissed the right side and then he went to the left side, rubbing his stubble on my waist. "Aaaah, no. Please." I was saying no but my body was saying yes as it convulsed. "Oh, I love to see you squirm like this. This is your most sensitive part, huh? What would happen if I do this?" "Wait, what are you-aaah." He slowly trailed ten fingers on my waist. I firmly grabbed the sheets. My body felt like it was controlled, I felt like a man possessed by a third dimension spirit. "That's an interesting reaction, I'll keep that in my mental note." 

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, please. Give it to me."  
"Okay, turn around."  
"Arch your back, let me see those bubbly cheeks. Hmm, yes. They're so perfect."  
"They're perfectly yours."

He slowly rubbed his dick on my hole. I could feel that strong erected dick. It was really hard and I just wanted him to penetrate me like it was his last night on earth. The head was in without any difficulty. Woah, this guy knew his way around. Must be a seasoned fucker. "Oh your hole is so tight. I'm not complaining by the way." Yeah, you better not be complaining because you were currently using God's first greatest gift. He thrusted into me slowly, my face was against the sheet and my mind, my mind was in heaven. "Oh fuck, dude your hole is amazing. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay. But can you speed it up?" "You're a feisty one." 

"I'm," first thrust.  
"Gonna," second thrust.  
"Fuck you," third thrust.  
"Until you cum, bitch," fourth thrust. Oh my fucking god. He hit my spot four times and my body was shaking, reacting to all four of his thrusts. "Please, please. Give me more. I want more." Now it was not an intermittent thrust. He was fucking me really fast. "Oh yes, that's the spot. Faster, harder, please." He also obeyed my every word. His sheet was now wet from my precum. 

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!"  
"No, wait. Hold on. He stopped.  
"I want you to lie down. Let me be on top of you." He lied down and I positioned myself on top of him. Ready to put his dick back inside me. Slowly, I could feel inch after inch of his dick inside me.  
"Oh, babe. I love your hole."  
"Grab my ass, please." he obeyed as I thrusted myself up and down while I jerked off.  
"Holy fuck, you're amazing. Keep going. I'm close." That was my cue. I started to jerk off and feel his dick hitting the right spot.  
"I'm gonna cum now."  
"Yes, cum all over my chest."  
"Oh shit." It was like a fountain. One spurt, two spurt, three spurt, four spurt, five spurt, six spurt, seven spurt. Seven in total, my lucky number. His whole chest is covered with my cum.  
"It's my turn now. Oh fuck, get of me." I got off of him as he came a second time all over his already wet chest. I started to lick our cum from his chest and kissed him, our second libation of the night.  
"You're amazing." he said.  
"No, we're amazing." I replied.


End file.
